theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Party 2019
The Holiday Party 2019 is a party on The Island that celebrates the Holidays. The party was announced on The Island's blog on November 8th, 2019, and began on December 10th, 2019. It is the 9th Holiday Party on The Island. Construction for the party began on December 3rd, 2019. Trivia *The Christmas Radio was officially added on November 22nd, 2019. *Fellys are able to transform into Snowfellys at the Arcade. *It is the fourth party to cross years. The first one is the Holiday Party 2016, the second one is the Holiday Party 2017, and the third one was is the Holiday Party 2018. *The Snowstorm of 2019 occurred during construction. *Since it is the last party of the decade, SethTI stated that he wanted this party to be "A great one for sure", with "plenty of surprises and decorated rooms", as well as the Party of the Decade Vote occurring later during the party. *During the Snowstorm of 2019, there is a Holiday Cheer Meter at Downtown. **The Holiday Cheer Meter reappeared during the party, located at the Playground. *Carol Street got a new look for the party. *The 2019 Advent Calendar was relocated from the Dojo to the Office. *This party decorated the most rooms out of any other party. Party Rooms *Carol Street (Everyone) *Workshop (Everyone) *Sant's Sleigh (Everyone) *Holiday Store (Everyone) *Ship Lobby (Everyone) *Deck (Everyone) *Ship Pool (Everyone) *Ship Diner (Everyone) *Pet Shop Patio (Everyone) *Santas Sleigh (Everyone) Items *Carrot Nose *Holiday Tour Suit *Purple Striped Shirt *Red Nose *Ice Skates *Holiday Lei *Holiday Grass Skirt *Santa Suit *Green Skateboard *Snowy Night Shirt *Green Winter Hat *Holiday Lighthouse Costume *Green Winter Jacket *Candy Cane Scarf *Purple Holiday Sweater *Green Gloves *Wreath Sticker Gallery Login Advertisements Holiday 2019 Ad.png|December 3rd, 2019 Holiday 19 Adv Now On.png|December 10th, 2019 Sneak Peeks Holiday Sneak Video.png|A sneak peek of the Boardwalk shown in The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011 Holiday 2019 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Boardwalk Plaza Other Homepage Holiday.png|The homepage background during the party 2019 Advent Calender.png|2019 Advent Calendar CEOTI Cover.png|Christmas Eve on The Island cover CEOTI Page 1.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 1 CEOTI Page 2.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 2 CEOTI Page 3.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 3 CEOTI Page 4.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 4 Construction Downtown Snow 2019.png|Downtown Shopping Center Snow 2019.png|Shopping Center Town Snow 2019.png|Town Party Pictures Arcade Holiday 19.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 19.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 19.png|Beacon Boardwalk Holiday.png|Boardwalk Boardwalk Plaza Holiday.png|Boardwalk Plaza Book Store Holiday 19.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday 19.png|Cafe Cafeteria Holiday.png|Cafeteria Care Center Holiday 19.png|Care Center Carol Street 19.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 19.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 19.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Holiday.png|Cinema Classroom Holiday 19.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 19.png|Clothes Shop Cloud Factory Holiday.png|Cloud Factory Coast Aquarium Holiday 19.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Holiday 19.png|Coin Cave Comic Shop Holiday.png|Comic Shop Crab Lounge Holiday 19.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 19.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday 19.png|Deck District Holiday 19.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 19.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Holiday 19.png|Dojo Downtown Holiday 19.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 19.png|FEA HQ FEMA Holiday.png|Felly Electric Manage Area Field Holiday 19.png|Field Fire Dojo Holiday 19.png|Fire Dojo Floating Island Dimension Holiday.png|Floating Island Dimension FSN Center Holiday.png|FSN Center Golf Course Holiday 19.png|Golf Course Holiday Store 19.png|Holiday Store Ice Cream Parlor Holiday.png|Ice Cream Parlor Iceberg Holiday 19.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 19.png|Industrial Laboratory Holiday 19.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 19.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Mineshaft Holiday.png|Mineshaft Music Store Holiday 19.png|Music Store Nibiru Dojo Holiday 19.png|Nibiru Dojo Ninja District Holiday.png|Ninja District Office Holiday.png|Office Park Holiday 19.png|Park Patuna Factory Holiday.png|Patuna Factory Patuna Park Holiday 19.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Holiday 19.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 19.png|Pet Park Roof christmas 2012.png|Pet Shop Patio Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Store Pizzeria Holiday 19.png|Pizzeria Planetary Holiday.png|Planetarium Playground Holiday 19.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 19.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 19.png|Restaurant Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh Sant's Sleigh 19.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 19.png|School Hall Science District Holiday 19.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday 19.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday 19.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday 19.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday 19.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 19.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 19.png|Shore phase 1 Shore Holiday 2.png|Shore phase 2 Skate Shop Holiday.png|Skate Shop Skatepark Holiday 19.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 19.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 19.png|Stadium Storm Shelter Holiday.png|Storm Shelter Studio Holiday 19.png|Studio Supply Room Holiday.png|Supply Room Town Holiday 19.png|Town Village Holiday 19.png|Village Water Cavern Holiday.png|Water Cavern Weather Center Holiday 19.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 19.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 19.png|Workshop See Also *Holiday Partys *Christmas Party 2011 *Christmas Party 2012 *Holiday Party 2013 *Holiday Party 2014 *Holiday Party 2015 *Holiday Party 2016 *Holiday Party 2017 *Holiday Party 2018 Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2019 Category:2019 Category:Parties